My Little Reindeer
by UKELICIOUS
Summary: Sakura cons Naruto and Sasuke into helping with the Santa showing at the mall. Of course, with those two, it can never just be simple.


_Enjoy!_

**My Little Reindeer**

"Hurry up, Naruto!"

The blond grumbled, adjusting the felt antlers atop his head. "I'm going, Sakura-chan!" He called in return, turning in front of the mirror to check his back.

He was dressed, most ridiculously he may add, in a reindeer costume. It was a one-piece, completely light brown, and it even came with black shoes and matching gloves for hooves. He frowned at the dainty little tail, centered perfectly right above the curve of his butt.

Christmas was days away. Sakura, with her new job at the mall, had volunteered the three of them, three guesses as to the identity of the third person, to help with the Santa showing for a day.

Naruto had been bullied – persuaded, that is, into being "Santa's reindeer", more specifically: _Rudolph_, the red-nosed reindeer – a classic, as he'd been told.

He lifted the red paint, dabbing it upon his nose as neatly and quickly as he could. _'Better than being an elf.'_ He thought with a grimace. There was only so much humiliation he could take.

Satisfied with how he looked, he set everything back in place and went out of the 'dressing' room to meet with Sakura. She gave him a once-over, messing with his hair and antlers, before she announced him passable.

"Sasuke-kun's waiting! C'mon!" She pulled him through the clothes' racks, quickly reaching the crowd surrounding their area.

Naruto had no time to admire the impressive size of the crowd as Sakura pulled him through. He was pushed beside the red throne, nearly falling onto his face at the strength of the push. A familiar chuckle reached his ears, and he lifted his head to glare at his costumed boyfriend. "Shove it, bastard." He gritted out as he pulled himself to his feet and stood beside Sasuke.

Sasuke was dressed, also rather ridiculously – he should add, as Santa. It took all of Naruto's willpower not to laugh. Sasuke's scowl told him the raven could tell what he was attempting to hide. The scowl, covered mostly by the white beard he wore, failed to help Naruto suppress the laugh that threatened to come.

"Thank you all for waiting!" Sakura appeared below them, as she would the photographer. She opened the gate, instructing the passing children to line up to see Santa.

The whole event took all day. By the time Sakura announced that they were done, ushering away the last few stragglers, Naruto peeked over towards Sasuke. The raven had surprised him. He'd done incredibly well for someone who highly disliked children.

"Thanks a lot, you two." Sakura called over, packing up the camera equipment as Sasuke stood from where he'd sat all day. Naruto stretched before hopping off the platform, Sasuke descending down the steps instead.

"You're welcome, Sakura-chan!" Naruto replied with a wide grin. "We'll see you tomorrow for lunch, okay?" He went after Sasuke to the dressing room, eager to get out of the costume and into his own clothes. He barely caught the door as it was swinging shut.

"Bastard! The least you could've done was hold the damn door for me!" Naruto huffed, shutting the door behind him. At the lack of response, Naruto whirled around to yell at his boyfriend, only to freeze as said man stood centimeters away from him, beard removed.

Lips crashed against his, pushing him back against the door. Naruto released a curse as Sasuke's hand cupped his groin, roughly groping through the thin material of the costume. He pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air as Sasuke moved to his neck.

"B-Bastard! You should've...ha...warned..." Naruto's train of thought derailed as Sasuke rubbed him, free hand twisting around to cup his ass.

The blond released a strangled whimper when Sasuke released his groin, only to cry out as Sasuke thrust against him. The wall at his back was unforgiving as Sasuke unzipped his costume. He arched away as the cold wall pressed against his heated back.

"Looks like my little reindeer has been naughty this year." Sasuke's husky voice was at his ear, breath hot against it. "He needs to be taught to be nicer..."

Lips covered his again as his boxers were pushed down with his costume, and a cry was swallowed as Sasuke's hand closed around his cock.

Naruto closed his eyes, breaking the kiss and shuddering against Sasuke as he heard the man's pants drop, belt clinking as it hit the ground. The hand that had previously been gently squeezing and massaging his ass was removed, only to return and gently press a wet finger at his entrance.

"Ngh...Sasuke...not here..."

His plea went unheeded as the finger entered him. His body instantly clenched against the intruder, and he gasped as Sasuke's hand pumped him faster. It wasn't a good distraction, for he could clearly feel the second finger penetrate and further stretch his hole; his eyes opened at the feeling.

Sasuke, having removed the hand around Naruto's cock, was grinding slowly against his blond instead, pressing open-mouthed kisses against the blond's neck. He pulled back to turn smoldering, onyx eyes to meet hazy, cerulean eyes. Naruto panted as he held the gaze, groaning as a third finger penetrated him.

A hiss left his lips as he further clenched against the fingers. He lifted his hands to grip Sasuke's arms, blunt fingernails digging into the red material of the coat he still wore. "S-Sasuke...ke..." He keened softly, closing his eyes as the raven's fingers brushed his prostate.

He heard Sasuke spit onto his free hand and quickly did his best to relax as Sasuke's fingers slipped out of him. He held onto Sasuke as the raven took his legs and wrapped them about his waist, fuzzy ends of his coat brushing Naruto's stomach.

"Ready?"

Naruto didn't have a chance to answer as Sasuke thrust inside him, tearing a pained yell from his lips. His vocals did not lessen as Sasuke promptly pulled out and slammed back in. "Wa-ait!" He tried to stop the raven's frenzied thrusts, but Sasuke paid him no mind and continued the pace.

Tears trickled down Naruto's cheeks at the burn in his bottom, lower back hitting the wall with each thrust of the raven's. Kisses pressed to his cheeks and a tongue lapped at his tears. It wasn't very comforting, but Naruto appreciated the effort.

He felt Sasuke shift him higher, his sweaty back allowing the movement, and a scream tore from his throat as the raven pressed at his prostate. The pain was almost instantly melted into white-hot pleasure. Pressure was building up in his stomach, a coil tightening with every thrust against the bundle of nerves within him.

It took but one touch of Sasuke's hand against his cock before he came, yelling the Uchiha's name into the pale shoulder he clung to.

Sasuke groaned at the tightened walls that encased him and came soon after, a warmth that filled Naruto and leaked as Sasuke pulled out of him.

The two waited a moment, pressed together against the wall as they gathered their breath. Slowly, Naruto untangled one leg to the ground, wincing as the second followed. He shakily stood upon his legs, leaning back against the wall for support. His costume was hanging onto his right leg, having not been entirely pulled off.

He glanced at the raven before him, still half-dressed in his Santa outfit. A grin parted his lips as he laughed nervously. "Sakura-chan's going to be mad about...that..." He pointed a finger to the white smudge of semen over the coat bottom's fuzz.

Sasuke grimaced and pulled off his hat, removing the coat afterwards. "We'll say...you ate some ice cream and smeared it on me..." He smirked at the indignant look he was thrown. "Besides, Santa always tells the truth."

He moved away as Naruto threw his antlers at him, yelling about his ruined image of Santa Claus.

From outside, Sakura snapped the tripod she held, fury bubbling as she listened to the yelling from inside. _'Those two are going to pay for ruining those costumes...'_

-.-.-.-.-

_Dedicated to one of my very best friends, HitomiPMS-11._

_Oh damn, this was written back in December, as a Christmas gift. XD I never got around to putting up since my laptop crashed in January and I only got it back in April._

_Anyway, feedback is greatly appreciated!_


End file.
